camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AoCatrene
Filipino ? why where you surprise? are you also a Filipino,,, Don't answer that anymore I've also stalk your page, hope you don't mind...a fellow Filipino...well nice to met you...ohhhhh.... and want to Rp RE: I'll dib JR for you-- *slapped* Just wait *^* A IS LIEK SO AMAZING AND I REALLY WANT TO BE THE GIRL. *cries and screams* I'm dying ; u ; RE: I CRY BC I'M NOT THE GIRL. >.> My dad came home ._. I'm back orz. >.> So much work omg. Re: Le RP posties on our RP plz? :D Link HAPPY EARLY BDAY<3 1= To: Blueberrycupcake |-| 2= "Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but you know they're always there." |-| 3= "When it hurts to look back and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your friends will be there." Okay so you were really honest with what you said so I'll do the same c: When I first joined I thought you intimidating (I was like that with pretty much everyone xD) and for the longest time I was interested in talking to you but I never did, and so when I actually had to leave a message asking for to share Jessica as a model and you agreed I was so happy xDD And when we began to talk from there I realised I was kinda dumb for finding you intimidating, and also that you've actually become a valued friend of mine that I couldn't think about being without. Through the closeness we've gained I know I can trust you with anything and that I'll do anything I can for you /)^u^(\ |-| 4= Happy Birthday Bluehyun, you deserve an amazingly good one c: AY IT'S EARLY IT'S EARLY BUT I COULDN'T WAIT, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 祝你生日快樂 I can't go online tomorrow morning (barely alive), so I'll give it in advance: Happy birthday blue :) I hope you have a great day tomorrow! God bless & take care! :D truth truth be told..I have no clue to what to give you blue..because your the reason why I'm back to this hectic life (yes to who ever reading this..blue was the one that got me back to wiki) and no offence its a good hectic (to me at least but dont ask anyone else ..they'll lie ;) ) either way I've been jumping from one idea to the next on what to acctually give you..(truth be told I was looking at the sky for like what 4 days to just get some inspiration on how to upscale my international friendship day present... >.< which as you can see is hard as the only thing I got is a few brids coming to me rather than inspiration ) either way I hope you like my gift which isnt much but its all I can give you (thanks to my busy schedule and also my mountions of work >,<) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAE I was planning on making those fancy birthday templates because I have exams, but I want to keep my message short and fluffy (and tbh I'm too lazy to put up images lol). Mkay, so happy happy happy birthday Bluekhyunbae! Thanks for being part of my messed up teenage life, for being a part of dragging me into the K-Pop world, talking about naughty things with Chanyeolibae, Osolibae and Corgibae, listening to my complains and all that drama, RPing with me, and so much more of the things that I enjoy doing with you. I just want you to know that I'm really glad to have you around and for being there when life just seems crappy and gray. So on your th birthday and existence on EXO Planet, I wish you lots of good luck on your family, school, health, love (teehee), and chances of seeing your EXObaes someday. Remember that CHINWALD LOVES YOU SO MUCH!!! *hart hart* From your Jonghyubae, Um So um, someone made a claim called Min-Hee Choi, so like you're probably gonna need to make a new name for you're character. ;-; Cool Coding Just gotta say I like your coding in your coding 2 thing xD Also, big fan of Donganropa xD Re: Sounds alright to me. :) Maybe we can use a diff char of mine this time. I'll probs use Hwan Hei Ryung. yeah yeah don't mention it kid :P Min-Hee Well Min-Hee is a name that I really like and saw a few times on fan fictions. Choi just sounded really good with the name so I put them together. I didn't know you were planning to use it. Sorry ): (btw I'm an exo fan too :3) Doctorstranger123456 (talk) 03:21, July 19, 2014 (UTC) For you, Mirue c: Re: ^^ Hai blue~ how are you? :D so by any chance do u wanna make a demigod couple with me ^^ let me know soon~ (by the way i know ur making a new char that you said we can try out with one of my chars. im still up for that, i just wondered if your up for another couple or something XP) Re: Hey blue! Could i use your coding for your user page? I'll change some parts of it but the colors fit so well with what im planning for it >~< let me know if i can use it or not~ Re: Sure that's okay for me ^^ RE: I'm still trying to find a model >.< Maybe Naeun ;; idk >.< But hey I missed you ouo re: IU hiiiii blueee! sorry i didnt answer dis earlier! but, um, don't be offended, i'd rather not >.< sarri. iu's is like my goddess and it's kinda a "keep to myself" thing. IM SELFISH IM SARRI. but i still luff you. <3 plz update tiffany's WB Template:Nike Powers HEYYY SAENG SAENG SAENG ouo Long time no talk c: I missed you >.> How are you? Oh and I'm planning to reserve Jackson as a model and um um you wanna dib him? XD Also wanna rp Minyeol and Sungyeol later? c: .... my first reaction is surprise cause I never thought anybody would notice that...anyhow i have two reason to why I deactivated it...you can choose which one you wanna believe cause both is true...in a way 1. I have exams blue need to focus >,< I'll turn it on now 2. I'll tell you on fb.. 16:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'mma reserve him now XD I missed you too~ And omg is everything alright? ; ; Email me about it ; ; I hope everything is fine Lt. Counselor of the Persephone Cabin With the previous Lt Counselor Kaylee Flemming now the head counselor, the spot of Lt Counselor of the Persephone cabin is left open without any character to succeed in that spot. Out of random choice, your character Mary Kozakura was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. RE: saeng i'm here sobs. imysm omg omg omg r u ok? Hello Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to rp sometime. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 15:36, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay, but it might be a few before I post. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 15:42, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Heya So I just got on chat and I saw your message "anyone rp? .-." If you're still online, I'd love to rp :) hehe Re Mmmmmmm I dunno >.< I hate choosing, tbh. That's the hardest part of rp for me. Once I'm done choosing... WHOO! Achievement unlocked! Uhhhh help me? I'll be making a forum for us :) Re Okay *thumbs up* Here you go bling bling sparkles You post first :P brb for half an hour, I guess P.S. Yes, it's "kun" Themis Lieutenant Hai Bluebrry, due to the current lieutenant counsellor of Themis' cabin leaving, you have been given the position of lieutenant. If you do not want the position, please notify me so we can find a replacement. Thank you c: Thank you for your request, I appreciate it. My character is Tyen Ives, and am interested in Julia Mana Fontanilla. Let me know if I am to RP on your page or vice versa. Thanks! ^.^ Thank you for your request, I appreciate it. My character is Tyen Ives, and am interested in Julia Mana Fontanilla. Let me know if I am to RP on your page or vice versa. Thanks! ^.^ QwertyD (talk) 23:47, November 12, 2014 (UTC)